


Once Upon A Time

by Center_of_the_Galaxy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Medieval, And serves as a way to snap someone out of a spell, Be Careful What You Wish For, Gen, Spells & Enchantments, Suicide Attempt, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), Wish Fulfillment, Wish Gone Wrong, but it's not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Center_of_the_Galaxy/pseuds/Center_of_the_Galaxy
Summary: After making a wish on a shooting star, Jack awakes in a medieval fairy tale where he is the Crown Prince, Sam is the King, Dean is the Knight Captain of the Royal Guard and Castiel is the court mage. Determined to rescue his family and break free, Jack needs to get his family back to their old selves, stop the dragon rampaging the village, and catch the witch who sent them all here. All in a day’s work for Team Free Will 2.0, right?
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Team Free Will Big Bang: Collection 2020





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the Team Free Will Bang with art by the lovely destielle. 
> 
> Art here!--https://destielle.tumblr.com/post/629795964279029760/this-is-the-artwork-created-to-go-with-this

Jack Kline had never expected his life to turn out the way it did.

He was the son of Lucifer, a half-angel and blessed with powers that he really didn’t understand. The human side of him had a hard time relating to others, but the angel side of him didn’t quite fit in with Heaven. In short, he was a teenager stranded on the edge of two worlds, neither seemingly able to accept him for who he was.

Of course, he had a family. He basically had three protective fathers—Sam, Dean and Castiel—who took care of him and tried to help him gain control over his powers and help him fit in. Dean taught him how to drive, how to flirt with pretty girls and how to cheat at pool. Sam expanded his mind through books, though not only those focused on monsters. No, Sam took him to the library and introduced him to the wonders that reading could create, transporting him to worlds that were so different from his own. Castiel helped with his powers, of course, but also how to navigate between being human and angel. While Castiel was a full-blooded angel, he understood humans a lot better than Jack did and was now able to fit in with them easily.

But, even if he had a makeshift family, there were still things that Jack didn’t quite grasp. He felt much like a puzzle piece, being jammed into place, almost a good fit, but not quite. He could never truly feel at home like Sam, Dean or Cas. Either he was too angelic to deal with human matters or too human to help with otherworldly problems.

Maybe, that’s how his obsession with fairy tales began.

You see, in fairy tales, anyone could triumph over evil so long as they had a good heart. He read about Jack defeating the giant in the clouds and how the evil witch in Snow White destroyed herself with her obsession over beauty. He enjoyed these tales with their life lessons and happy endings.

Maybe, it was that love that drove them into this situation now.

For now, Jack stood in the middle of a forest, with dark trees that stretched onward with no end in sight, dressed in a medieval tunic. The bunker had seemingly vanished and there were no signs of Sam, Dean or Cas. Whatever was going on, it wasn’t good.

“It’s as you wished, isn’t it?” A voice whispered on the wind, “Your own fairy tale.”

He spun around, trying to spy who had spoken, but there was no one.

He was alone in the forest with only one path forward. The dirt road stretched on, into the darkness, and Jack had no choice but to follow it.

* * *

Jack walked for what seemed like an eternity. Trees gave way to an empty glen, green grass swaying slightly in the brisk breeze. The sun warmed his skin and as he stepped into the glen, he took a deep breath of the fresh air.

“Your Highness!” A familiar voice called out and before Jack could react, a fleet of horses charged toward him, knights in shining atop of each one and leading the charge was none other than Dean. The eldest Winchester dismounted his noble steed and rushed to Jack, his hands grasping Jack’s shoulders, “Your highness, you know you can’t just run off from the castle without telling us!”

“Dean?” Jack muttered, bewildered by the knight that stood before him.

“Are you hurt?” Dean’s eyes scanned over Jack’s body, checking for injuries. When he found none, he heaved a sigh of relief, then his gaze sharpened, “Your Highness, what do you have to say for yourself?”

The other knights chuckled, though Jack didn’t recognize anyone among them. He met Dean’s gaze once more, confusion etched on his face.

“Dean, what’s going on? Why are you dressed like that?”

“He seems confused,” A knight stated, “Sir Winchester, shall we return to the palace?”

Dean nodded, “Yes, his majesty will want to see the crown prince.” Before Jack could say another word, he was hoisted up onto Dean’s horse, with Dean quickly riding behind him. Jack couldn’t process what was going on.

He was the Crown Prince?

What the hell was happening?

* * *

The castle stood impressive in the distance as the knights rode toward it. It was a castle straight out of the fairy tales that Jack had become obsessed with. A proud building with countless towers, guards patrolling the stone battlements, and colorful flags flowing in the wind. They rode in through the main gate, the horses’ hooves echoing on the draw bridge. When they pulled to a stop, the knights got off their horses and Dean helped Jack down.

“Sir Winchester?” A knight called out and Dean nodded.

“You’re all dismissed.”

“Sir!”

The knights scattered, some chatting with some of the laundresses and others with the noble women who had come out to see the arrival of the knights.

“We need to take you to see his majesty,” Dean informed him, resting his hand on Jack’s back, practically pushing him toward the main gates of the castle, “You better hope that he’s not in too much of a bad mood.”

Jack kept his mouth shut. He had no idea what was going on, why Dean was a knight (and seemingly had no memories of the bunker) or why he was being referred to as the Crown Prince. As he racked his brain, he couldn’t remember anything prior to his arrival in the forest. Any memories before that were foggy and unable to be reached.

“Your Majesty, Sir Winchester and the Crown Prince have returned!” A crier exclaimed as they entered the throne room. It was huge, with lit candles hanging from the brass chandeliers above. On the walls, tapestries hung, each depicting a different facet of life—from hunting to wars. A ruby red rug led up to the golden thrones, inlaid with sparkling jewels.

And there, sitting upon the throne, was Sam, a golden crown on his hand.

“Sam?” Jack whispered.

As they made their way toward the throne, Jack could hear the whispers of the various lords and ladies, though he couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. Dean kneeled before the throne, his voice strong and steady, “Your Majesty, I have recovered the Crown Prince.”

Sam smiled warmly, “Rise, Sir Winchester, you have done well.” Sam stood up from his throne and stepped toward Jack, a frown marring his expression, “What have you to say to yourself, my son?”

“Uh, Sam, something is seriously wrong.”

Louder whispers of surprise from the crowd.

“Silence!” Sam commanded, stepping toward him, his boots clicking on the marble floor, “You have disobeyed me once too many. Sir Winchester?”

“Your Majesty?”

“Escort the Crown Prince to his room and send for my court mage.”

“As you wish, Your Majesty,” Dean rose, his stony face meeting Jack’s eyes as he dragged him away from the throne room. After a few moments, he released him, “I’m sorry, your highness, but you must show respect to your father.”

Jack didn’t speak. It seemed there was nothing he could say to make them snap out of it. As such, he would need to do what he had been taught—solve the case. Somehow, Jack had stumbled into a fairy tale-like world, one where he was the Crown Prince of this kingdom.

Dean stopped in front of a wooden door, “I’ll send the mage to your room.” He bowed stiffly and then left.

The teenager stepped into “his” room, one filled with every sort of medieval comfort one could find. A four-poster bed in the corner, covered with soft sheets. A fire placing roaring, providing warmth and much needed light.

“Are you disappointed, my liege?”

Jack turned his head, seeing a young woman in a pale white dress and bare feet standing in his chamber. Her blonde hair flowed down her back, moving slightly as she stepped forward and her crystalline blue eyes twinkled.

“You.”

_A dark night sky full of twinkling stars. An idle thought, spurred on by learning of wishing upon a star._

_“I wish we could all have happy endings.”_

_A gust of wind that enveloped him and a voice that whispered,_

_“As you wish.”_

“I heard your wish,” The woman replied with a smirk, “And I granted it.”

Jack should’ve known better. Hadn’t one of the main lessons of fairy tales been be careful for what you wish for?

“This isn’t a happy ending!” He retorted, “What did you do to my friends? Why can’t they remember who they are?

“So many questions,” She murmured, “But what is a good fairy tale without struggle?”

She snapped her fingers and vanished, rose petals swirling around her and then falling gracefully to the floor.

“Your Highness?” A muffled voice came from the door, “May I enter?”

Jack grimaced, sighing, “Yeah, sure.”

The door swung open and Castiel stepped in. Gone was his signature trench coat, instead he wore a navy-blue robe, embellished with gold spirals on the fabric. He bowed quickly and then frowned, “You snuck out of the palace again. You know his majesty does not approve.”

“Cas, listen, this isn’t you.”

Castiel blinked, tilting his head to the side in confusion, “Your Highness?”

Jack couldn’t feel his powers. Maybe they were suppressed by whatever dark magic was keeping them in this world. Even so, he had to try. Quickly, before Castiel could react, he rushed toward the angel, summoning up whatever grace lay dormant. His fingers glowed as he placed them on Castiel’s forehead.

_Please work._

The grace disconnected abruptly and for a split-second, Jack held his breath.

Then, suddenly, cerulean eyes blinked at him, “Jack?”

“Cas?” He couldn’t stop the flash of hope from rising within him. He felt so alone here. He needed someone—an ally—to help him process everything. And, if he really had caused them to end up in this weird world, Jack wasn’t naïve to think that he could fix things on his own. No, he was a Winchester.

And even Winchesters asked for help when they needed it.

Castiel sank down to his knees, his brow furrowing as he clutched his head, groaning, “What is going on? Why are my memories so foggy?”

Jack kneeled down, placing a warm hand on Castiel’s back, “Breathe, Cas,” He coached softly, “You’re gonna be okay.”

They stayed on the floor for a few more minutes. Finally, the pain disappeared from the angel’s expression, replaced now by sheer confusion. He glanced around the chamber and frowned, “Are we in a castle?” He noticed the robe, “And what am I wearing?”

“We’re in a fairy tale,” Jack explained, “At least, I think we are.”

“And how did we get here?”

Shame made Jack duck his head. He shouldn’t have been so stupid. In their line of work, anything was possible. He should’ve known that something like this could’ve happened.

“Jack?”

“I made a wish on a shooting star,” Jack mumbled, “And some witch granted it.”

Castiel sighed raggedly, “Sam and Dean?”

“Dean thinks he’s a knight and Sam is the king. You’re the court mage and I’m the crown prince.”

“So, what?” Castiel pressed, “This is a Game of Thrones rip-off?”

Jack shrugged, “I don’t know.”

Castiel took a few moments to process this. Then, nodding to himself, he held out his hand.

Nothing happened.

He furrowed his brow, struggling more.

Still nothing.

“My powers are locked,” The angel replied, “This witch must have immense power to be able to control this.”

Another knock at the door, “Your Highness! You must come quickly!”

Jack rushed to the door, throwing it open and a knight stood before him, “What is it?”

“Come, Your Highness, quickly!” The knight took off running. Shooting one more glance at Castiel, he followed the knight out the door.

The castle seemed to be in chaos, servants running around, soldiers following suit. Jack couldn’t make out what everyone was screaming about, but judging by the fear in the peoples’ eyes, it wasn’t good.

“Are you sure it’s the dragon?”

Jack’s stomach dropped.

A dragon? A real dragon?

“Shit.” Jack growled, quickening his pace.

In the throne room, Sam stood up as soon as Jack stepped in.

“Grab your sword,” Sam ordered, “You must kill the dragon. It’s been sighted in the village.”

“But—!” Jack protested, but a sword was thrust in his hand and before Jack could even process it, he was being put on a horse and leading a group of knights out of the castle.

* * *

_“You can’t take risks like that, Jack!”_

_Jack winced as Sam wrapped up his wound, though the half-angel couldn’t figure out why since his grace would kick in and heal the wound._

_“I couldn’t let you get hurt!” Jack roared, “If I can keep you and everyone safe, then that’s what I’ll do.”_

_Sam sighed and didn’t say anything for the longest time. Then, softly, he added, “This isn’t a fairy tale, Jack.”_

_Jack rolled his eyes, “I know, Sam—”_

_“No, you don’t. In fairy tales, they make it heroic to die for someone else. It’s not.”_

_“Sam—”_

_“Be selfish, Jack. Stay alive, for all of our sakes.”_

* * *

He had to find a way to get Dean to snap out of it.

They were camping in the woods now; the dragon having fled the scene. A fire crackled in the middle of the ground; the only light save for the stars the twinkled above. A soft wind blew and ruffled Jack’s hair and he glanced behind him, wondering what other magical creatures might be hiding in these woods, what other trials the witch would conjure up.

Castiel starred at Dean, clearly trying to formulate a plan, but without his grace, that would be tough. Jack was sure that his own powers were sealed now, no doubt because the witch didn’t want him breaking anymore rules.

Still, he had to find a way to get Sam and Dean free. Once Team Free Will 2.0 was back together, then they could get out of this dimension.

Castiel came to sit next to him, his voice low, “Dean seems to be convinced he’s the Captain of the King’s guard.”

“And any bright ideas as how to break him out of that?”

Castiel frowned, “You say you made a wish on a shooting star?”

“Right.”

“Maybe you need to make another one.”

It seemed easy, almost too easy, but as they laid down to sleep, Jack scanned the skies, searching for any stars. But the sky remained still and the stars gave way to the sun and soon, they were back on their way to the palace.

* * *

_“You gotta strike harder, Jack!”_

_Jack punched harder, trying to imagine Dean as the enemy. Yet, Dean sidestepped him and before Jack knew what happened, he found himself on the practice mat, staring upwards at the bunker ceiling._

_Dean chuckled, “Nice try.”_

_Jack’s hands slapped the mat, “Was I even closer that time?”_

_Dean extended his hand and Jack took it, being pulled back up to his feet, “Almost.”_

_It was always almost. He was almost ready to take more responsibility on hunts. He was almost ready to go out to town on his own. The thing was, almost wouldn’t cut it in the world._

_He needed to be ready now._

_He wanted to protect his family. He wanted to be the kind of hunter they could rely on._

_“What am I doing wrong?”_

_Dean ran a hand through his hair, “Jack, you’re putting too much pressure on yourself.”_

_“I want to be strong. Like you guys.” Maybe he was being childish, maybe he was pouting a bit too much._

_It just seemed so easy in fairy tales. The hero always got the strength he needed. The bad guy was always vanquished and everyone who was good was protected._

_“You’ll find your own strength, Jack.”_

* * *

The witch was waiting for him in his chamber.

“I see you’re not pleased with your wish,” She told him softly, “I’m offended that you would reject my kindness so hastily.”

Jack could feel the temperature drop in the room, coldness seeping in, the fire dimming.

“Please,” Jack told her softly, “Let us go.”

“Tsk, tsk,” She chided softly, “The hero is never able to just walk away. But, in my infinite wisdom, I will grant you a way out.”

He raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

She smirked, “Kill the dragon and I’ll let you go.”

Jack shook his head, “I can’t—”

“Then, stay here and rot,” She replied, “I don’t really care.”

And then she was gone with a snap of her fingers.

* * *

Jack stalked the halls of the castle, trying to figure out a way to escape that didn’t involve fighting a killer mythical monster.

“Your Highness?” Dean stood in front of him now, “Are you well?”

Jack’s heart twisted painfully. Dean—his Dean—was in there somewhere. Jack just didn’t know how to reach him.

“I’m sorry,” Jack confessed softly, “I am.”

He knew that Dean wouldn’t understand.

“You never need to apologize to me.” The eldest Winchester replied.

_You’ll find your own strength, Jack._

It was probably stupid, but he had to try. Before Dean could react, Jack charged him, fist outstretched, and he hoped that this wouldn’t backfire.

He ended up on his back, his eyes staring upwards at the candles burning above.

“Jack?”

Dean’s confused voice made his heart soar. Jack sat up, a bit too quickly, but once the world righted himself, he met Dean’s gaze.

“Dean? Do you remember me?”

“Remember?” Dean echoed, “Of course I do. But where the hell are we? And why am I wearing this?”

Jack threw his arms around Dean, holding him tightly, burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, relieved beyond words that Dean was back.

“I got you,” Dean whispered, hugging him back, “I’ve got you, kid.”

A tear rolls down his cheek, joy overwhelming him.

* * *

After filling in Dean on what was going on and meeting up with Castiel, the last thing they needed to do was get Sam back. With Team Free 2.0 assembled, they would surely figure out a way to get out of here.

“There’s gotta be some way to snap him back,” Dean mused, “Just like Jack did with me.”

Castiel sighed, “True. But with Sam as the king, he’s always with someone. If anyone were trying to attack him, the guards would not hesitate to intervene.”

“I could get to him though,” Jack interjected, “I’m the Crown Prince.”

“Yeah, but how will you jog his memory?”

The trio grimaced.

* * *

_Castiel sighed._

_“I’m not the best person to consult about emotions, Jack._ ”

_Jack knew that. He’d seen Castiel struggle with relating to Sam and Dean’s feelings, but he also was a lot better than all the other angels in Heaven. Castiel understood what it felt like to be caught in between two worlds. If anyone could help him, it would be him._

_“I just . . . I don’t know how to talk about it.”_

_“Your emotions?”_

_“Yeah,” The teen sighed, “I mean, Sam and Dean don’t really talk about their feelings, but they just . . .”_

_“Have a language all their own,” Castiel completed quietly, “And it’s tough to figure it out.”_

_“But you did,” Jack pointed out, “How?”_

_Castiel shrugged, “You spend enough time with them and you begin to understand their little signs. A look here, a nudge there.”_

_“The language of brothers.”_

_“Of family,” Castiel insisted, “A family you’re now a part of.”_

* * *

“You asked to see me, my son?”

The man who stood before Jack wasn’t his Sam. Gone was the sympathetic eyes and warm smile that he’d come to know, replaced by a hard façade that showed none of the kindness that lurked within.

“Yes,” Jack bit out, trying to remain calm. He would only have one shot at this, “I have failed you, Sam.”

The King’s brow furrowed, “What nonsense are you speaking?”

Jack pulled out the small dagger and held it to his heart, the point nicking his chest, “If I’m gone, this illusion will end.”

“Stop,” Sam growled, voice strangled, “You can’t hurt yourself!”

“I’m sorry, Sam.”

But he never got to plunge the dagger into his chest, for suddenly Sam had tackled him to the ground, the dagger flying out of his hand and clattering on the stone floor. Jack’s body slammed into it he winced, but suddenly, he was pulled up, Sam’s hands searching his chest for a wound.

“Jack, what the hell were you thinking?”

“Sam?”

“I’ve told you; you are important to us!” Sam shouted, “You’re our kid!” That’s when Sam glanced around, seeing the castle walls that surrounded him.

“I can explain,” Jack interjected, “It’s a bit of a long story.”

Still, he relished seeing the warmth in Sam’s gaze.

He was back. Finally.

Team Free Will 2.0 were back in action again.

* * *

“We’ve been up against a lot of things, but a dragon might be above our paygrade,” Dean groused, “Isn’t there another way?”

“How do fairy tales end?” Castiel questioned softly.

The four of them were huddled in the library, searching the texts for any sort of clue. Most of the books were written in a nonsense language—random letters and images thrown together for no reason. The others that they could read were simple fairy tales—Cinderella, Snow White and the like.

“With a happy ending,” Dean shrugged.

“Not always,” Jack interrupted, “There’s a lesson.”

“So, we need to learn our lesson?” Sam mused.

“Not you guys,” Jack deduced, “Me.”

Three sets of eyes flashed to his face.

“You?” Castiel echoed.

“I made the wish,” Jack explained, “So I need to figure it out.”

What was the lesson he needed to learn? That wishes weren’t always granted? Be careful what you wish for?

“You don’t need to do that one your own,” Dean reminded him softly, “You’re family, kid. We’ve got you.”

Family.

It used to be such a foreign concept to him. The idea of having people who would always have your back, who would always support and love you, even when you screwed up. Before being taken in by the Winchesters, he never got the concept. It took time and a lot of learning to figure it out.

Even now, he wondered if he was truly one of Team Free Will 2.0.

Still, he had to get his family out of this mess that he made. It wouldn’t do to dwell on his own feelings of shame right now. He had to use his skills and find a way out.

“Even so,” Jack continued, “This is my fault. That makes me the lead character and that means I’m the only one who holds the key to breaking out of this story.”

With renewed determination, Jack dove back into the books, this time selecting the fairy tales. He read and re-read them, trying to decode them and figure out what his lesson was.

“Your Majesty!” A servant ran in, out of breath, “The dragon has been spotted. It’s burning down the village, sire.”

Jack closed his book and nodded, “Saving people and hunting things.”

“Jack?” Sam pressed.

“That’s our family business,” He stated with a small grin, “And if people need us, we have to go.”

Sam beamed while Dean huffed out a laugh. Castiel nodded, his eyes shining.

“That’s our kid,” Dean stated with pride, “So, we’re gonna kill a dragon?”

“Looks like it,” Castiel smirked, “How would we do so?”

“Easy,” Jack replied, “There’s gotta be a sacred sword around here somewhere. We throw that at the dragon and boom, story over.”

It had to work because if not, Jack didn’t know if they would never get back home. He would never forgive himself if his selfish wish doomed his family. He had to succeed and save them.

At any and all costs to himself.

* * *

Sam used his kingly powers to get the sacred sword delivered to him, though Jack was slightly disappointed by the plain metal sword that arrived in the throne room. There were no jewels on the handle, no glowing metal—nothing about this sword screamed “magical”.

“How is this sword supposed to aid us?” Castiel questioned, the angel frowning somewhat.

Jack chuckled, “Simple. We throw it at the dragon and boom, we win.”

“That simple, huh?” Dean muttered, folding his arms across his chest, “So, what? We just wander off and wait for the dragon to come?”

Jack shrugged, “Pretty much. It’s a fairy tale so that’s how it works.”

Sam nodded and faced the servants waiting for his command. He coughed a bit, but then in a loud voice, demanded, “Saddle the horses!”

“As you wish, Sire!” Servants scrambled about and Jack sighed, wondering if he was doing this right.

What if he was wrong? What if he ended up getting the only family he knew killed? And for what? A selfish wish?

Castiel rested a hand on his shoulder, an easy smile on his lips, “It will be okay, Jack.”

“I know.” But his heart still felt unsettled.

“A dragon,” Dean sighed, “And here I thought we’d seen everything.”

Jack just chuckled, “Let’s go take it down.”

And they left, heading toward the noble steeds that awaited them outside.

* * *

The path leading from the castle to the forest laid strewn with destruction. Fire still burned down buildings, flames licking the wooden walls, embers sparkling in the sky as dark smoke billowed. Villagers sobbed as they gathered together, trying to pull themselves out of sheer despair.

As Jack rode past, he felt a pang in his heart. For though he knew these people couldn’t possibly be real—all were changed by the spell—for right now, their fate laid in his hands. If he couldn’t defeat the dragon and get the witch to free them, they’d be trapped in this tale with no happy ending in sight.

The horse’s hooves echoed in his ear as they continued down the dirt path, following the destruction left behind by the yet-unseen mythical creature. The path soon gave way to a glen and there, lying in wait for them was the dragon.

Mere words couldn’t do justice to this creature with his amber eyes and its ember scales. Its jaw was lined with teeth the size of a small child and as sharp as diamonds. It met Jack’s eyes, almost as if it was sizing him up.

“Holy shit,” Dean drew out the syllables, “That is huge.”

Sam remained speechless, shaking his head, the sacred sword in its sheath.

“I am unfamiliar with the powers bestowed to me here,” Castiel started, voice shaky, “But I could try a spell?” The angel raised his hand and a tiny fireball flickered, hitting the ground before extinguishing.

“Brute force isn’t a good option,” Sam replied, “Why hasn’t it attacked?”

The dragon remained where it lay, its eyes never leaving Jack’s visage. He reached out his hand and Sam handed him the sacred sword. All he needed to do was pierce the dragon’s skin with the magical sword and it would all be over.

Yet, the dragon seemed content to await its fate. It made no moves toward him even as Jack drew ever closer.

The young man raised the sword and charged, jabbing the sword forward—

“Jack! Watch out!”

—only to be tackled by Dean as a blast of flames nearly burnt him.

The dragon roared, its giant wings now flapping, blowing winds that sent the team flying back. The creature roared, the ground seemingly shaking from the sheer force of the sound.

“What now?” Castiel shouted over the din and Jack found his words failed him.

The sword wouldn’t work, he knew that now. As he looked around and watched his family dodge swipes of a monster’s giant claws and searing flames, Jack knew with certainty that they couldn’t win.

“You win,” He whispered on the wind, “Just please stop.”

The world froze around him as the witch stepped forward, a serene smile on her lips.

“You must know, not all fairy tales have a happy ending,” She told him softly, “Such is your fate.”

Jack took a step toward her, frowning a bit, “Why? Why is this happening?”

For once, sadness shined in her eyes, “Pray, tell me, do you know what purpose fairy tales serve?”

The youngest member of Team Free Will nodded, “They teach lessons.”

“And as such, they have shaped many children into the people they will become. It falls to us to keep these tales alive.”

“Us?” He echoed.  


She reached out, pale, cool hands holding his, “You are much like I was, Jack. Wishing on stars, trying to find our place in the world.” She sighed, “I am one of many who listen to those wishes, who use fairy tales to teach and sometimes, even recruit.” A hopeful sparkle twinkled in her eyes. “Jack, you could stay here and help others. You could create your own fantasy world where you and your friends would never need to face danger again.”

“But it wouldn’t be real,” He mumbled, “This isn’t my life.”

The witch frowned, letting her hands fall from his, “You need to make a choice, Jack. A choice only you can make.”

Jack glanced back at his family, seeing their frozen expressions of worry and fear. It was true that in this world, they could be safe. There were no demons to worry about, no apocalypses to prevent. Jack could give them a perfect life.

But, if he did that, would it truly be a life?

He met her gaze, “I choose my old life.”

She pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, “Fare thee well, Jack Kline.”

And then there was nothing.

Just darkness.

* * *

“Jack?”

He awoke to three pairs of concerned eyes above him.

“You with us?” Dean’s deep voice asked and Jack could see five o’clock shadow etched on his face.

“Guys?” His voice sounded hoarse and he struggled to get the words out.

Sam sighed in relief, “Take it easy. You’ve been out for a week.”

His eyebrows arched, “A week?”

Castiel nodded, “We found you outside. What happened? Were you attacked?”

Jack shook his head, “I was in a fairy tale.”

“A fairy tale?” Sam repeated, skeptical.

Dean pressed his hand to Jack’s forehead, “No fever. You sure you’re with us?”

It would be a story to tell at another time. For right now, Jack couldn’t help but beam as his family surrounded him.

“I’m with you.”

Maybe it wasn’t a typical happy ending, but nothing really ended, did it? Nothing was wrapped up in a perfect bow like fairy tales. But maybe that’s what made life so exciting and worthwhile. The struggle, the conflicts—they built character and bonds.

And being here, with Sam, Dean and Cas, it was a perfect beginning for a new tale.


End file.
